DLC03 Vault118 HandyPearl.txt
DLC03_V118_Intro |scene= |topic=010439FA |before=Receptionist: You'd better come with me Detective. |response=I shall return to my workstation and allow you to take things from here. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=0103389D |before= |response=It's me, Pearl. I've returned with the investigator! |after=Intercom: Let me just get the door for you. |abxy=A1a}} DLC03_V118_PearlAvery |scene= |srow=5 |topic=01036765 |trow=5 |before= |response=Well where are the local police? |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=You have to help us, there may have been a crime! |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before= |response=I don't understand how there can't be a single law officer available. |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before= |response=There has to be someone you can spare to investigate. |after= |abxy=A5a}} |before= |response=This is ridiculous, you're in charge here. You can't just ignore a crime! |after= |abxy=A6a}} DLC03_V118_PearlHiring |scene= |srow=2 |topic=01038AD9 |trow=2 |before= |response=Drat. The elevators seem to be out of order on this level. We'll have to take the long way around. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Ah good, a working elevator. That will make this much easier. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |scene= |topic=01038AD7 |before= |response=Looks like it isn't just the police who have been lax lately. The islands building inspector ought to be fired. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=01038AD8 |before= |response=I'm fairly certain those windows aren't supposed to open like that. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=31 |topic=01036766 |trow=5 |before= |response=Ah, you there! |after=Pearl: Are you that detective I've heard about? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=You're back. |after=Pearl: Are you that detective I've heard about? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Please, you must hear me out. |after=Pearl: I haven't been able to find any of the local police force, the louts! |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Please, no one else has been able to help me. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Detective. Shall we head to the hotel so you may begin your work? |after=Player Default: Yeah, let's go. |abxy=A}} |topic=01037CA5 |before=Pearl: I haven't been able to find any of the local police force, the louts! |response=I don't want to start a panic, but well, we may have a murder on our hands and we need an outside set of eyes. |after=Player Default: Ok, I'll help. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01036785 |before=DLC03RobotPearl: Ah, you there! |response=Are you that detective I've heard about? |after=Player Default: I guess you could say that. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01036784 |before=Player Default: I guess you could say that. |response=Oh wonderful! I wasn't sure how I was ever going to find you. |after=Companion: Sounds like we may have another case on our hands... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01036783 |before=Player Default: No, I'm not an investigator. |response=Oh drat. You look just like the person that Mayor Avery had described. I was sure you were the one investigating that missing persons case. |after=Companion: You may not be an investigator, but I am and I'd like to hear this. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01036781 |before=Player Default: Who said I was a detective? |response=Mayor Avery said that someone new had arrived on the island, investigating a missing person. That must be you! |after=Companion: Seems word travels fast around here. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0103677C |before=Player Default: Oh wonderful! I wasn't sure how I was ever going to find you. |response=I haven't been able to find any of the local police force, the louts! |after=Pearl: I don't want to start a panic, but well, we may have a murder on our hands and we need an outside set of eyes. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0103677B |trow=3 |before=Pearl: I haven't been able to find any of the local police force, the louts! |response=Will you help us? There may still be a murderer at large. |after=Player Default: Ok, I'll help. |abxy=A2a}} |before=Pearl: I haven't been able to find any of the local police force, the louts! |response=Please, you must help us. Every moment we wait our residents are at risk. |after=Player Default: Ok, I'll help. |abxy=A3a}} |before=Pearl: I haven't been able to find any of the local police force, the louts! |response=Will you help us solve this heinous crime? |after=Player Default: Ok, I'll help. |abxy=A4a}} |topic=0103677A |before=Player Default: Ok, I'll help. |response=Oh thank goodness. Shall I guide you to the Cliff's Edge Hotel now? |after=Player Default: Yeah, let's go. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01036779 |before=Player Default: No, I'm not interested. |response=If you change your mind, please head to the Cliff's Edge Hotel. |after=Player Default: Yeah, let's go. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01036778 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Is this conversation on the clock? |response=Oh yes, well I suppose I do have a bit of petty cash on me that I could provide for your time. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: Is this conversation on the clock? |response=Oh, you're a private investigator, not an employee of the state. Well yes, then I suppose a retainer can be arranged. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: Is this conversation on the clock? |response=I'm afraid that's all I have on me, but my employers are, well, rather wealthy, and I can definitely put a word in for you. |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: Is this conversation on the clock? |response=I'm afraid that any further negotiations will have to be with my employers, though I'm sure they would be more than fair with you. |after= |abxy=X4a}} |before=Player Default: Is this conversation on the clock? |response=I suppose a reluctant investigator is better than none at all. Shall we be going then? |after=Player Default: Yeah, let's go. |abxy=X5a}} |topic=01036777 |trow=6 |before=Player Default: Where did the crime take place? |response=At the Cliff's Edge Hotel, just north of the town. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: Where did the crime take place? |response=Well, we want to keep this out of the tabloids, but it's Ezra Parker, the financier of the hotel. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before=Player Default: Where did the crime take place? |response=I really shouldn't say. Not here where there might be... paparazzi lurking about. |after= |abxy=Y3a}} |before=Player Default: Where did the crime take place? |response=I shouldn't say out here in the open, but my employers are quite wealthy. As are the other patrons of the hotel. |after= |abxy=Y4a}} |before=Player Default: Where did the crime take place? |response=I'm not at liberty to give out my employers personal information, but you will of course be meeting with them if you take the case. |after= |abxy=Y5a}} |before=Player Default: Where did the crime take place? |response=I'm afraid that's all I can tell you right now. |after= |abxy=Y6a}} |topic=0103676E |before=Player Default: Yeah, let's go. |response=Let's be off then. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0103676D |before=Player Default: Not yet. |response=Ah, you must have supplies you need to procure. I shall wait for you at the edge of town. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0103676C |before=Player Default: Go ahead, I'll meet you there. |response=Very good. I shall meet you at the main entrance to the hotel. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0103676B |before=Player Default: Where is it again? |response=The Cliff's Edge Hotel, just up the coast from town. You really can't miss it. Shall we be off? |after=Player Default: Yeah, let's go. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |srow=5 |topic=01036766 |before= |response=Ah, hello! I say, you there! |after=Pearl: Are you a member of the local law enforcement? |abxy=A}} |topic=01037CAE |before=DLC03RobotPearl: Ah, hello! I say, you there! |response=Are you a member of the local law enforcement? |after=Player Default: Yes, of course I am. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01037CAD |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Yes, of course I am. |response=Oh, you are! Finally, I've been looking everywhere! |after=Pearl: I don't want to start a panic, but well, we may have a murder on our hands and we need an outside set of eyes. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Yes, of course I am. |response=Are you sure? You don't seem to have a badge... Oh well, I guess you'll have to do. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |topic=01037CAC |before=Player Default: There are no laws any more. |response=Well from what I've seen, I can certainly see why you might feel that way. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |scene= |srow=11 |topic=01036766 |trow=3 |before= |response=The hotel staff really needs to do something about the lobby. |after=Pearl: I should warn you, some of the other hotel guests are a bit hm... rowdy. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=It is probably best Maxwell hasn't seen the state of the hotel. He would be devastated. |after=Pearl: I should warn you, some of the other hotel guests are a bit hm... rowdy. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=I wish we still had the staff to keep up this area of the hotel. It's in quite a state of disrepair. |after=Pearl: I should warn you, some of the other hotel guests are a bit hm... rowdy. |abxy=A}} |topic=01037CA4 |trow=3 |before=DLC03RobotPearl: The hotel staff really needs to do something about the lobby. |response=I should warn you, some of the other hotel guests are a bit hm... rowdy. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=I was forced to defend myself when a few became a bit... handsy, shall we say? |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=The registered patrons are in a more exclusive area of the hotel though, and do not associate with this sort of rabble. |after=Pearl: Shall we be off? |abxy=A1c}} |topic=01037CA3 |before=Pearl: The registered patrons are in a more exclusive area of the hotel though, and do not associate with this sort of rabble. |response=Shall we be off? |after=Player Default: Yeah, let's go. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01037CA2 |before=Player Default: Yeah, let's go. |response=Very good. This way. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01037CA1 |before=Player Default: No, I'm not ready yet. Wait here. |response=Very well. We can commence into the hotel as soon as you are ready. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01037C9F |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What do you mean the other patrons are rowdy? |response=I had not been in this part of the hotel for some time. Perhaps there is some sort of sporting event that has them agitated. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=Several of them tried to grab me and well... their clothing was certainly not suitable for polite company. |after=Pearl: Shall we be off? |abxy=Y1b}} |scene= |topic=01038AD6 |before= |response=This elevator leads to the exclusive area of the hotel. You should feel quite privileged that they will be allowing you in. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=01038AD5 |before= |response=You'll need to speak to Maxwell. Go ahead and activate the control panel there. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=5 |topic=01036766 |trow=2 |before= |response=Watch your step, bit of a mess in here. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Come along, it's this way. |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=0104F076 |trow=3 |before= |response=Go ahead, Detective. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Very neutral. not offensive, not suspicious. This is repeated till the player goes in the elevator.}'' After you, the elevator is right there. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Follow me. |after= |abxy=}} DLC03DialogueV118 |scene= |srow=15 |topic=0103792F |trow=4 |before= |response=Thank goodness that's over. Did you need something Detective? |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=That was quite the commotion. Did you need something Detective? |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Welcome to the Vault 118 Gift Shop. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Hello Detective, did you need something? |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=01044B00 |trow=3 |before=DLC03RobotPearl: Thank goodness that's over. Did you need something Detective? |response=Looking for a gift to bring back to that special someone? |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=DLC03RobotPearl: Thank goodness that's over. Did you need something Detective? |response=Need to restock on hunting or fishing supplies? |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before=DLC03RobotPearl: Thank goodness that's over. Did you need something Detective? |response=Forgot a personal item at home? |after= |abxy=A4a}} |topic=01044AFE |before= |response=Perhaps another time. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01044AFD |before= |response=Very well. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=01044AFC |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Did you have any thoughts on the case? |response=I'm afraid not, Detective. We're really at a loss, which is why I was sent to find you. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: Did you have any thoughts on the case? |response=I'm afraid not, Detective. Perhaps you'd better speak with Maxwell for that. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before=Player Default: Did you have any thoughts on the case? |response=Keepsakes, hunting equipment, and a variety of small personal items. |after= |abxy=Y3a}} |topic=01044AF5 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Perhaps another time. |response=All our items have that rustic Maine feel. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Perhaps another time. |response=Let me know if you find something you like. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before=Player Default: Perhaps another time. |response=Something for everyone. |after= |abxy=A4a}} |scene=- |before= |response=I'm sorry, but the store is closed right now, Detective. There's a murderer on the loose! |after= |abxy=A}} Category:Far Harbor dialogue files